


Lick

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Advice, Humor, M/M, Relationship Advice, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: “What do you say you and I get out of here? You know, you and me so we could…” Gladiolus was unable to finish his thought as he finally was able to let his eyes wander up to the white unfocused blur behind the prince. Once he finally honed in and realized that Ravus was standing there with a bemused expression, the bodyguard straightened up, tearing himself away from the wall as Noctis turned around to look at Ravus. Well… This was awkward… “Uh-“





	

 He arched an eyebrow as he stood next to the doorway and eyed the two men nearby. Perhaps it was a bad idea to visit Gladiolus to ask him for his aid in one of his hunts in the future, considering that they both looked very busy being… Close. A bit too close for a normal conversation, but he supposed with the dialogue being spoken, they obviously weren’t being casual in this instance. Gladiolus stood with his arm propped against the wall, Noctis with his back towards Ravus. It seemed as if the bodyguard was body-blocking the prince from advancing forward. Assertive in his words and actions… That was certainly something that would make the prince uncomfortable – that marshmallow of a child. Ravus’s eyebrows furrowed as he watched, unable to interject just yet.

 “What do you say you and I get out of here? You know, you and me so we could…” Gladiolus was unable to finish his thought as he finally was able to let his eyes wander up to the white unfocused blur behind the prince. Once he finally honed in and realized that Ravus was standing there with a bemused expression, the bodyguard straightened up, tearing himself away from the wall as Noctis turned around to look at Ravus. Well… This was awkward… “Uh-“

Ravus merely held his hand up to Gladiolus to keep him from going on one of his speeches to justify himself. He was already tired of hearing them every morning during their training routines – he didn’t want to hear one again until tomorrow morning. “Don’t mind me. I am merely watching as you attempt to bed another man with your… ‘Eloquent’ words. Again, for that matter… Regardless, continue with your seduction tactics. This is far more amusing than what I came here for.”

Noctis had to squint his eyes at Ravus, looking at Gladiolus in confusion who only looked embarrassed by the situation. What did he mean ‘again?’ The prince shook his head before he addressed Ravus again. “He’s not seducing me, Ravus. Not like he could really do that to anyone.”

“Hey!”

Ravus shrugged as Gladiolus objected. “Well, it didn’t work on me the first time, so clearly he’s doing something wrong of he wishes to bed anyone.”

“Would you stop thinking that I want to screw you? That was a misunderstanding, and you know it.” Gladiolus had to glare at Noctis as the prince started snickering to himself. Once Noctis turned away to hide the growing smile on his face, Gladiolus turned back to stare down Ravus again. “I was just showing Noct the ropes.”

“Of being as terrible of a romantic as you are a fighter?”

The look on Gladiolus’s face had Noctis losing it, laughing until he had to lean against the wall for support as he found himself nearly blue in the face. Damn. Ravus was _savage._ For a man with such an elegant statute to him, he said some things that no royal person should be caught saying. And Gladiolus obviously knew Ravus’s snarky attitude more than anyone else. Gladiolus crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Ravus again. “The ropes on how to get a girl.” Ravus arched an eyebrow at the two boys. By now, Noctis’s laughter ceased, now replaced more with an awkward scratching of the back of the head as Gladiolus looked down at Noctis. “If he plans on seeing Luna, he’s gotta know how to get her attention.”

“Well, for the first step, you don’t.” Heterochromatic eyes shot down at the prince, more hostile than he thought he had appeared. The expression alone got even Gladiolus to flinch slightly. “Lunafreya has no time for advances. She already has to suffer as your fiancé. Do not put her through anymore misery.”

“Hey, I’m not _that_ bad, am I?” Noctis frowned at Ravus’s words, but that was just Ravus’s way of… He guessed it was just Ravus being Ravus, but whatever at this point. “I just want to know how to impress Luna when I see her again. You know, charm her off her feet or something. Make her happy. Break the ice after spending forever away from her. That kind of thing.”

He scoffed at Noctis’s words, finally stepping towards the two and get out of the doorway. “Having Amicitia be the one to teach you the rules of romanticism is like asking a bear to dance the waltz – they might know, but it seems more like a fantasy than a reality.” He ignored the offended scowl Gladiolus shot at him before he resumed talking. “Lunafreya is not someone you can just waltz up to and purpose intimacy with her. She’s a mature young woman, and someone who wouldn’t fall for any uncouth advances upon her.”

“Uncouth?” Gladiolus placed his hand on his sides, obviously processing Ravus’s flowery talk a bit more slowly than Noctis was. “How is asking someone to leave the bar with you uncouth?”

“For starters, do you really think Lunafreya would be seen at a bar? You clearly forget that she is the Oracle.” Ravus had to roll up his sleeves as he spoke, because he was getting rather into his argument with Gladiolus. “You must act with class, poise, make her feel like the queen she deserves to be treated as – any woman wishes to be treated like a queen. To give her heart to you and to have your heart in her hands. You must make her feel as if she is the only one in the world.”

“That sounds a bit intense, Ravus…” Noctis tilted his head in thought. Despite him questioning Ravus’s logic, he was still taking mental notes of it. He had to admit, he didn’t picture Ravus as the lady-killer type. He might actually – you know, _kill ladies_ , but that was a different story. Probably. He hoped. But to hear was Ravus had to say about it after hearing Gladio and Prompto try picking up chicks and failing all the time, he couldn’t help but be interested in hearing a new side of asking a girl out. Maybe he could try this out once Insomnia was resorted, and they had royal parties again. That would be something. “So be classy and make her feel like a queen?”

“It’s not particularly hard to do either. Women don’t crave comments about their appearance or what they are wearing. They crave respect. So long as you respect the woman, they will respect you. The golden rule: treat others as you would like to be treated.” He held his hand up to Gladiolus before he could object, looking down at Noctis. “Now then, just from my words alone, show me how you would attempt to court a woman. We cannot teach you if we do not know what it is you need improvement on. Consider this a ‘role playing’ exercise.”

Gladiolus and Noctis both had to stare at each other for a moment, then back at Ravus, then back to each other once again. Ravus… Was he serious about helping Noctis out like this? As nice was it was, the fact that Ravus stood there, adjusting his hair for a moment as if to get into character… Gladiolus ended up smirking to himself to try to keep a laugh under control while Noctis covered his face with his hand out of embarrassment. Ravus never joked unless he was making fun of Gladiolus or Prompto. Right now, he was serious about helping Noctis ‘court’ Lunafreya. But alright, alright. Seeing Ravus like this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, so there was no reason to pass it up.

So, Gladiolus stepped aside as Noctis let out a sigh to mentally prepare himself. Right. Just do what Gladio taught you, Noct. Start with some small talk, add a few compliments on, make a comment about how boring it was at the place, and then offer to take them out somewhere nicer. Just follow those steps, and you couldn’t go wrong. And so, as Ravus stood there, arms crossed and fingers delicately curled under his chin, Noctis shuffled over as the prince of Tenebrae kept his focus away.

“You look really focused, don’t ya?”

“Yes. I am contemplating the many ways the Magitek Infantry can assault us in the very moment and kill us all.”

Well… _Damn._ What the hell, Ravus? How was he supposed to respond to _that?_ And Ravus’s lack of eye contact clearly showed that if Ravus was a chick, he was definitely not interested. Well, damn. Noctis cleared his throat, adjusting his posture as he stood next to Ravus and strategized a new course of action.

“So, uh… This place is really that dangerous? There’s probably a lot of ways they could come in here, huh?”

“No, actually. But I would much rather have them burst through the walls and kill us before I have to spend another moment speaking to you.” Whatever smile Noctis tried to have on his face was erased in a split second. Well, Ravus decided to pick a rather fatalistic persona to portray. Noctis only found himself retreating until his gaze hung down in a pitiful expression. Ravus finally looked down at Noctis, noticing the pathetic expression over his face before he let out a sigh, putting his hands on his sides. Dammit… He was trying to help, but obviously, he was crushing the poor soul. Ravus glanced sideways before he whispered to Noctis. “Be confident in your actions. And attempt to ask a question that catches her off-guard and catch her attention.”

The prince looked back up to the silver-haired man, mustering up a small nod before he cleared his throat. Okay. That was some advice that would work. Noctis thought for a moment before he straightened out his shirt again and looked at Ravus. “Seventy-two.”

A pause before Ravus turned to Noctis with a puzzled expression. “I beg your pardon?”

“It took me seventy seconds for me to come talk to you, and two to realize that I made the right decision.” Noctis grinned at his pick-up line, giving Gladiolus a thumbs-up that he hid behind his back. He got that one from Prompto, and he sure as hell hoped it worked. It did, considering that Ravus’s eyes widened in response before even he had to look away and cover his mouth with his hand. He felt his cheeks reddening in the slightest bit before he cleared his throat. Right. Role playing. Back to it. Honestly though, he didn’t know how to react to that. How did anyone know how to react to these silly advances? Noctis seemed to catch onto the fact that Ravus was still recovering from the line before he decided to pursue it again. “Kinda lonely over here though. No one should have to be alone.”

“And what if I wish to be alone?”

“Well, maybe we can be alone together.”

Again, Ravus had to look away. Dammit. Noctis was better at this than he anticipated.

“I’m Noctis, by the way.” Ravus turned to look down at the prince, who held out his hand to him to shake. Ravus’s eyes narrowed in response.

_He wasn’t as good as he thought._

“No woman wants to have their hand shook as if they were some sort of business opportunity.” Ravus smacked Noctis’s hands away, just before he took the prince’s hand into his own. Fingers curled underneath Noctis’s palm as his thumb gently laid itself over the prince’s digits. It was Noctis’s turn to be taken aback by the actions of a prince, especially when Ravus kept his eyes locked onto Noctis’s, bringing the prince’s hand up to place a light and gentle kiss on Noctis’s knuckles. Noctis felt his face redden, Gladiolus’s voice was heard in an audible gawk, and Ravus let go of Noctis’s hand before he flicked his wrist at the prince. “ _That_ is how you impress a woman. Kiss their hand to show them that they are your princess – your queen. Respect them, Caelum.”

“Uh, r-right.” Ravus offered Noctis his hand out, allowing Noctis to take it in a rather… Uncomfortable manner. Did he really have to kiss Ravus’s hand? This role-playing thing was definitely being taken a bit too far. But Noctis did it anyways, looking down at Ravus’s hand before he started bringing his hand up to his lips.

“Make eye contact.” Noctis froze, taking the hand away before he let out a sigh. Right. Eye contact. He looked up at Ravus again, starting the bring up his hand again. “Do not breathe on her hand like that either. You need not defile her skin with your breath.” Noctis frowned a bit in response to that. He didn’t think he was breathing that hard, but okay. So the prince tried it again, bringing Ravus’s hand back to his lips to place a small kiss on it. Talk about demanding. And just when he thought he was doing it right… “Do not slobber on my hand either. That itself is disgusting. And you did not make eye contact the entire time. This is all crucial. Eye contact, no breathing, and no licking.”

“Okay, Ravus, if I going to lick your hand, I wouldn’t do it like that.” Noctis was clearly annoyed with the constant demands and pestering about how to kiss a person’s hand. He knew how to do it. And Ravus badgering him about every little action just only made him more exasperated. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked Gladiolus or let Ravus help him with this. He could do this on his own, without the two of them just making it even more stressful. “Trust me, I kissed you just fine.”

“Obviously not if I can still feel remnants of your saliva all over my hand.”

Noctis felt his eyebrow twitch. And maybe he didn’t quite realize it himself before he suddenly found himself gripping Ravus’s hand tighter, refusing to let it go even after Ravus tried to take it away. He was that worried about being spit on? Fine. After making him deal with a fatalistic personal with a super-picky personality, Noctis wasn’t going to deal with Ravus scrutinizing him about ‘spitting’ on his hand.’ It was dumb and childish. But perhaps it was even more childish of Noctis to bring Ravus’s hand back up to his lips. Instead of kissing it, however, Noctis stuck his tongue out, swiping it from his knuckles all the way up Ravus’s thin wrist. Noctis felt a dryness over his tongue after tasting the ex-commander like that, face twisting slightly as Ravus tore his hand away from Noctis, gawking aloud as he held onto his wrist as if it had been contaminated, poisoned, anything else horrible. The black-haired prince merely put his hands on his sides and smirked at the silver-haired man.

“ _That’s_ how you lick someone. You wouldn’t know since you have bad taste in everything.”

“H-How dare you lick me!” Ravus was taken aback, cheeks flaring red in both embarrassment and anger as he flexed his hand. He _licked_ him. How dare he…! Ravus grit his teeth in response, wiping the back of his hand on the front of Gladiolus’s shirt, who merely looked at Ravus with an expression that merely read ‘What the hell?’ Ravus stepped towards Noctis, attempting to grapple him by the front of his shirt. Noctis was quick to evade, however, triggering a slight warp to get just out of the way of Ravus’s grip. “Don’t you dare warp away from me!”

Noctis merely laughed at Ravus, backing away from him and going to the doorway as he gave a small wave to the silver-haired prince. “Thanks for the tips, Ravus. I’ll definitely have to use them when I talk to Luna again. Gotta run now!”

“Don’t you dare run from me either!” Ravus let out a sigh, realizing that Noctis had already darted away from the ex-commander and the bodyguard. A sigh of exasperation came from him as he ran a hand through his bangs. Honestly? After doing something so immature, the prince just ran away like that? A frown spread over Ravus’s face, threatening to leave permanent wrinkles on his face, as he looked up at Gladiolus. The king’s shield did a terrible job at hiding the grin he expressed. “What is that expression, Amicitia?”

“Oh, nothing… Now I know why Prompto likes taking pictures of you two.”

Ravus’s eyes narrowed as Gladiolus began to walk away. Pictures of the two… The ex-commander paused, face reddening at the thought before he followed after the king’s shield. “What do you mean _pictures?”_

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr request. I hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
